blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinky Bill the Movie
Blinky Bill: The Movie is a 2015 Australian 3D computer-animated comedy-adventure film based on the Blinky Bill character, an anthropomorphic koala created by Dorothy Wall for a children's book series in 1933. The film was produced by Flying Bark Productions (formerly known as Yoram Gross Films Studio, which also produced Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala, a 1992 traditional-animated film featuring the character), and co-produced by Assemblage Entertainment (India) and Telegael (Ireland). The film will be followed by a 26-episode TV series, The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill, which will air on the Seven Network. The film will be followed by a 26-episode TV series, The Wild Adventures of Blinky Bill, which will air on the Seven Network. Plot The original storyline of the Blinky Bill character was for Blinky to have adventures that will stop the deforestation of the Australian Outback. The newest instalment of Blinky Bill (Ryan Kwanten) takes a less environmental stance and centres on saving his home by bringing his family back together. The battle is for Green Patch and the antagoniser is the evil Cranklepot the Goanna (Barry Otto) who wants to rule their little community. Blinky Bill's story begins when he is a young koala and the origins of his adventurous side are revealed by following the example of his father, Mr. Bill (Richard Roxburgh). After his adventurous father heads off on his latest mission to save trapped animals in the red desert, he goes missing. The younger koala never loses faith in the return of the family patriarch, but while his father is away, Cranklepot moves into leadership of their animal menagerie home. Blinky takes it upon himself to find his father and bring order to their small community. Through a series of signs and death defying events, Blinky connects with a band of young outback creatures that help him to sniff out the trail that Mr. Bill took through the Australian landscape. His new friends Nutsy (Robin McLeavy), a zoo koala, and Jacko (David Wenham), a neurotic frill-necked lizard, help him to make his way through traps, feral animals and well-intentioned zoo keepers to stay on course to find the answers to his father's disappearance and save Green Patch. Synopsis This the town of Greenpatch in Australia, Blinky Bill (Ryan Kwanten) tell the story about his father, Bill Koala (Richard Roxburgh) to rescue the animals he a hero. Ten years ago Blinky and his friends to time teaches Mayor Cranklepot the Goanna (Barry Otto) with the fruit bombs at the town, by the disaster the Statue Cranklepot chases Blinky head to the big rainforest. Then Blinky saw the mark that his dad but Cranklepot grabs him back to house to his mother, Betty Koala (Deborah Mailman) Blinky tell her to go saved his father at the sea of white dragons but his mom tell her son that his father not out there in the desert but Blinky feels very sad and crying that he never see him again and back to his room. The next day Blinky goes to find his father in the outback, when he arrived at the Koala Joe's Roadhouse to see what to eat those gumnuts and he to get some water then he hears bang on the door he saw the feral cat named Sir Claude (Rufus Sewell) to catch a meat eater koala, but Blinky rides the van on the road. On the van Blinky meets a female little koala on the cage to heads to the zoo but he rescues her from the humans but the cage broken it but the female little koala to stop this van but it passes away because of what he did she bullies him and she sits down on the ground Blinky knows what to take Nutsy (Robin McLeavy) to the zoo. Back at Greenpatch Blinky's friends Splodge, Robert, and Marcia take care his mother. Blinky and Nutsy meets the frill-necked lizard named Jacko (David Wenham) to help Nutsy to go the zoo and his dad at the sea of white dragons and he has to hit the trail but Sir Claude arrives complaining about his tail and he smacks Jacko and he saw Blinky with Nutsy and he tries kill the koalas but Blinky, Nutsy, and Jacko on the Rockslide on the other bit of her cage to leave this to walk adventures. far away across the outback they see the directions Nutsy and Jacko went the right way and Blinky go to the left way and then they were tired and scare by low voice laughter. Back at Greenpatch Betty sees Blinky in his bedroom behind this door she know that her son feels upset to go looking for his father and Blinky tells mother to right here this bedroom door but is not Blinky it's only Blinky's friend Robert when Splodge and Marcia came in they playing a trick on her know where is Blinky. Blinky is having a nightmare the low voice to take his new friends to his clubhouse his name is Wombo the Wombat (Barry Humphries) to help finding his father at the sea of white dragons then the two emus named Beryl and Cheryl (Toni Collette) to take a ride on their back and on the way across the deserts. Back at Greenpatch Betty tell Cranklepot Blinky gone bushed and she has to find him Cranklepot knows that naughty little koala across the outback and he has new king to renamed Greenpatch called "Goannasburg" and she angry at him this is it over and she went away. at the deserts Blinky, Nutsy, Jacko, Beryl and Cheryl for such fun for a race. then Sir Claude tell Wombo to the koalas with the emus and he knocked his hideout. At the waterhole Beryl and Cheryl was asleep with Jacko Nutsy told Blinky what did he ran away from home from his mum Blinky tells Nutsy about her parents Nutsy tell him her mom and dad lives the trees but the bushfires and she head to the zoo for her Blinky know the room for her at Greenpatch. Then they arrived at croc canyon to wave goodbye to their emu friends. Betty arrives Wombo's Hideout she can't find her son to rescue his father, Wombo and Betty to have a ride in to old car with the roof tops across the desert. At croc canyon Blinky, Nutsy, and Jacko saw that is his dad but the Saltwater Crocodiles chases them on the rocks but Sir Claude arrives at croc canyon to chase again but he falls over to the crocs and chased away Blinky to see his dad but his rope on the bag and he saw that his dad on the skeleton he died and Blinky feels crying Nutsy and Jacko has to go to sleep by the moon Blinky did really terrible and he feels sorry to Nutsy and he has take her to the zoo. The next day Blinky and Jacko take Nutsy to the zoo. Beryl and Cheryl sees Wombo and Betty know where Kids is. then they arrived the zoo Blinky and Jacko to say goodbye Nutsy to great adventures but she not scare of heights she be in the wild with Blinky and his friends at Greenpatch then Blinky is been koala napped by the zoo keeper but Nutsy and Jacko to saved him. the zoo keeper brought Blinky in the cage to join the other koalas then he saw the parrot was sleeping, he tries to get out but he hears the stranger in the big cage to zip him off but tells him to zip it and he want to get back to his homeland Greenpatch, the stranger hears what that little guy saying Blinky hears want the stranger thinks he is it was his father Bill was alive and he tells his son went to sea of white dragons its called croc canyon that his mother with him but Blinky tells his father Cranklepot is taking over Greenpatch and Blinky feels upset at him to promise his mother to come home Bill tries to promise. Then Blinky has an idea to busted out of here to paws in with his father as a team, at they are free Blinky tell his father meet Blinky's new friends Nutsy and Jacko but then the parrot saw the koalas escape they has to outside then Blinky tell Nutsy, and Bill to have a plan to fly just like the plane but Jacko is with the parrot named Jorge to bust to really to fly but Sir Claude arrives at the zoo he saw Blinky's father is the tail biter and he tries to kill him but Blinky saves his dad and he being chased but Bill, Nutsy, Jacko, and Jorge are on the flyer with helping by two emu friends Beryl and Cheryl arrives at the zoo they can fly to rescue Blinky from that crazy wild cat Sir Claude smash Blinky and he tries to kill him but Betty arrives at the zoo to get his paws off her son and she knocks him out Blinky hugs his mother to saving his life and Nutsy got the rope for them Blinky tells his mother to meet his new friend Nutsy. but Blinky to grab Sir Claude about friends will saved us but he tell him who needs friends and got nive lives but Sir Claude has been eaten by a crocodile. Then Blinky, Betty and Nutsy head back to the flyer with Jacko, Bill, Jorge, Beryl and Cheryl but Bill tell his wife to the promise to never leave home again Blinky to starboard the wheel he see old friend Wombo on the old car to grabs the rope on the flyer Blinky, his parents and his friends all the way home to save Greenpatch. Back at Greenpatch Cranklepot to tell other animals to bow to the new king, But Bill with his family and Blinky's friends with the fruit bombs Cranklepot saw Bill was alive know as William and William tells his son Blinky to ready to smashed the fruit bombs to him Blinky smiles at his father and they smashed him and Blinky smiles on the happy ending. In the end-credits, Cranklepot swings a bilby but he try to escape but Jorge tells him "the kid said higher," and the bilbies, birds and joeys say "my turn," and Cranklepot groans. Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:Australian animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films Characters * Blinky Bill * Nutsy * Splodge * Wombo Wombat * Jacko * Marcia * Robert * Bill Koala * Betty Koala * Beryl * Cheryl * Sir Claude * Mayor Wilberforce Cranklepot * Jorge * Richie * Tony Locations * Greenpatch * Koala Joe's Roundhouse * Croc Canyon * Zoo Voice cast * Ryan Kwanten as Blinky Bill * Robin McLeavy as Nutsy * David Wenham as Jacko * Barry Humphries as Wombo * Richard Roxburgh as Mr Bill * Deborah Mailman as Mrs Bill * Barry Otto as Mayor Cranklepot * Rufus Sewell as Sir Claude * Toni Collette as Beryl and Cheryl * Cam Ralph as Splodge and Robert * Tin Pang as Jorge * Charlotte Rose Hamlyn as Marcia * Billy Birmingham as Richie and Tony Notes/Trivia TBA Home Media * Blinky Bill the Movie, was released on Blu-ray and DVD on January 14, 2016. Gallery Images DVD and Blu-ray Blinky Bill the Movie 2015 DVD.jpg|Australian DVD Blinky Bill the Movie 2015 Blu-ray.jpg|Australian Blu-ray Videos Blinky Bill The Movie Blinky Bill The Movie Teaser Trailer - September 17 BLINKY BILL THE MOVIE 30" TVC - NOW SHOWING Blinky Bill The Movie: 30" In cinemas these school holidays Blinky Bill The Movie - Meet the Kookaburras Clip Blinky Bill The Movie - Meet Jacko Clip Blinky Bill The Movie - Meet the Emus Clip Blinky Bill The Movie - Character Featurette Blinky Bill The Movie: Behind the Magic Blinky Bill The Movie: Favourite Aussie Animals Blinky Bill The Movie: Favourite Aussie Food INTRODUCING: Blinky Bill MAKING OF BLINKY BILL THE MOVIE: STORYBOARDING Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:Australian animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films References External links * * Category:2015 computer-animated films Category:Australian animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films